This invention relates generally to mounting arrangements for large machines and, more specifically, to an adjustable mounting system for securing turbomachines to a hard foundation.
Oftentimes, large machines such as steam and gas turbines, have skids or frames attached to their undersides, with the skids or frames secured to a foundation by multiple mount assembles. In prior designs, such mounts allowed for vertical adjustment and some minor horizontal adjustment.
With an increasing demand for smaller machine envelopes, increased portability and commonality of hardware, there is a need for a simple, reliable mounts that afford a greater degree of adjustability in the machine-to-foundation installation process.